


Don't Talk To Me

by NikkiKaji



Series: Apex Legends: One-Shot Prompt Edition [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Games, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Crushes, Crypto is bad at feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Love/Hate, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Challenge, Wraith is the ultimate wingwoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiKaji/pseuds/NikkiKaji
Summary: Part 1 of my "Apex Legends: One-Shot Prompt Edition" Series.Prompt: "Don't talk to me," Person A said.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Apex Legends: One-Shot Prompt Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614655
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	Don't Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been dying to write some Cryptage for the longest, but I was lacking the inspiration. So, I decided to challenge myself by using a random prompt generator! This is going to be a series of one shots that don't connect with each other, so expect something different and (mainly) completely unrelated to previous chapters with each one you read. This was originally just going to be a single Cryptage oneshot, but might as well give all of the other ships some love to, right? (Don't worry though, Cryptage is still going to be the #1 thing I write about because I'm biased lol)
> 
> Anyways, the first prompt I rolled was: "Don't talk to me," Person A said.
> 
> A pretty broad prompt, if I'm honest. This wasn't too difficult to work with.

Park never let himself get caught off guard. He always planned ahead, determining the consequences for his actions and making the best choices possible. That was how he’d survived so long- how he quickly became one of the better legends of the Apex Games. However, for the first time in...well... _ ever _ , Park found himself in a situation he didn’t expect to be in.

It was during the Grand Soirée event to celebrate the one-year anniversary of the Apex Games. For whatever reason, the Syndicate decided to give Park yet  _ another  _ ridiculous looking legendary costume for the event. It wasn’t as bad as the Holo-Day Bash legendary costume, but it sure as hell came close. What made it worse was that all legends were required to wear their newly designed skins for at least one match during the event. Park was just thankful he wasn’t forced to wear it throughout the duration of the event, so he decided to get the embarrassment out of the way by wearing it to the first game of the day.

The first mode made available for the legends to participate in was “Gold Rush Duos”. The concept was simple enough, and everyone loved that the Syndicate at least brought back some form of duos. It was begged for by both the legends and fans, but of course, the Syndicate being the Syndicate, they had to make things “more interesting” by adding some weird gimmick to it. They also decided to feed into the fanservice of the games by rigging  _ most  _ of the matchups that day, and it was painfully obvious what they were doing. Of course, very few complaints were made.

Park wasn’t surprised when he ended up being paired up with Elliot “Mirage” Witt for the first game. For some strange reason, people loved to see the two of them together ever since his game with Elliot and Ajay. Though he originally found the old man to be over-the-top and stupid, he also soon found out that “Mirage” and “Elliot Witt” were two different people, not to mention his mentor, Mystik’s, constant adoration for the trickster.

Park was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard another legend’s voice.

“So, whaddya think of the outfit? Pretty sweet, huh?” Elliot asked, nudging his teammate’s arm with that lovable grin on his face.

Park looked the other legend up and down, inspecting his “Fancy Schmancy” outfit. It was nothing over the top, since it was only a Rare costume, but it was way easier on the eye (not to mention less ridiculous) than his own.

“It...erm...fits you. It looks better than mine,” Park replied.

Elliot’s smile faded.

“Oh, w-well I was referring to  _ your _ outfit, but, um, thanks for the compliment...I guess,” Mirage said, “but hey, I mean, I always get the best new costumes, so of course mine looks better than yours. Still, I’m sure yours will grow on you-”

Park scoffed, cutting off Elliot mid-sentence, “Your joking, right? This getup is ridiculous. Perhaps it would’ve fit someone like you more, but not me.”

Elliot said nothing after that, clearing his throat and humming quietly, avoiding eye contact with his teammate. They stepped onto their drop pads together and began lowering through the floor of the dropship. Before the countdown to jump could even begin, Elliot relinquished his jumpmaster status to Park, which caught the hacker off guard. It was a rarity for Elliot to give away jumpmaster to anyone- no, he  _ never  _ gave jumpmaster to anyone. He was also so overconfident in his ability to lead his teammates to victory with where he chose to land, and if anything, people always relinquished it to him.

“Um, is there anywhere you wanna land? I usually don’t-” Park asked.

“Doesn’t matter, just drop us anywhere.”

And that’s what Park did, taking the lead and diving towards Capitol City. He and Elliot took the building under the train tracks after seeing another team head to the other tall buildings not far from them. When the two of them rushed towards the double doors and opened them, Elliot slid across the ground too increase his speed and grabbed an R-99, along with the light ammo scattered across the floor. Park huffed, running around the left side and up the stairs. To his dismay, there was only a mozambique, but he picked it up anyways.

“Hey, I’m going to check out the building northeast of us. It doesn’t look like it’s looted, but I can use my drone to scope out the area. We both need a body shield-”

“Whatever man, do what you gotta do,” Elliot interrupted. He exited out of one of the side doors and headed east to another building, leaving Park by himself. Park sighed, finding a corner to hide out in and throwing Jee out of his backpack, scanning the area. A few buildings away in the direction Elliot was heading, he saw some open supply bins, pinging them so that Elliot would be aware.

“If you keep heading east, you may come in contact with another duo. I’d suggest we just loot the building not far from us and then head west,” Park called out. There was no reply from Elliot, and he watched as the trickster continued to head towards the already looted area, “Hey, old man, are your listening? I said-!”

He cut off his own sentence when he saw Wraith and Wattson running towards the building Elliot was in, going through two separate doors. Then, a peacekeeper shot fired off, followed by shots that sounded like Elliot’s R-99. Exiting drone view, Park ran down the steps and towards Elliot’s building, hearing another peacekeeper shot fire off. When he barged through the door of the first floor, he immediately found himself in a gunfight between Elliot and Wraith. He noticed Wattson was downed on the ground, and immediately finished her off with 3 mozambique shots to the skull, taking her gold knockdown shield and a peacekeeper. At the same time, he could hear Elliot being downed in the room right next to him, followed by the sound of a portal opening.

Wraith was performing a finisher.

Quickly, Park ran into the other room and pulled out his newly acquired peacekeeper, shooting Wraith in her side and cancelling her finisher. She let out a yelp and fell over, and Park walked over to help Elliot first, jabbing a revive syringe in his arm rather aggressively. Elliot winced.

“That was for almost leaving me to win by myself,  _ old man, _ ” Park said, helping the trickster to his feet. Still, Elliot gave him the silent treatment, giving his teammate a hard shoulder bump as he walked past to loot Wattson’s box. At that point, the hacker had had enough, “What the hell is your problem!?” he shouted.

“Don’t talk to me.”

Park sat there, frozen in disbelief from the serious annoyance he’d just heard in Elliot’s voice. The hacker never found himself caught off guard, but in that moment, he  _ really  _ didn’t know what to do or say. Not because Elliot was probably going to throw the game for the both of them, but also because it was usually  _ him  _ giving someone the cold shoulder. Now  _ he _ was annoyed, but the sound of a peacekeeper shot brought him back to reality, followed by surges of pain as he found himself down on the ground. Elliot didn’t have enough time to turn back around before he was down to. When his vision came back to him, he saw Wraith approaching him with a shit eating grin.

Great, now he’d been caught off guard  _ twice  _ in the same day.

“And that’s why you should always finish off your opponents before bickering with your boyfriend,” Wraith commented, “Then again, I guess you weren’t expecting me to have a gold knockdown too. This is for killing Natalie, by the way…”

Before Park could even say anything, Wraith faded into the void, quickly phasing back and knocking him out like a light.

“I truly don’t understand why they continue to give me these ridiculous looking legendary costumes. It’s as if they’re purposely  _ trying  _ to make me stand out, even after my complaints about the previous one,” Park commented, inspecting the Hype Beast outfit one last time before tossing it back inside of his tiny closet. Behind him, Renee was reading some articles about the upcoming Legend, Forge, while Park’s little drone was hovering around her head, making playful beeps and boops. The two of them decided to sit out of the next game going on that day, not because they found it unentertaining, but also because of the drama that went on during the previous game.

Renee looked up from her digital magazine after hearing Park’s comment, raising an eyebrow at him. “You do realize that we came up with the concepts for each other’s costumes, right?” Renee asked, “I mean, not all of us- Just me, Ajay, Elliot, a few others…”

Park let out an unenthusiastic chuckle. “So, one of you came up with this outfit for me. If your intentions were to humiliate me even further and make me stick out like a sore thumb, you truly succeeded,” he admitted. Renee rolled her eyes.

“I hope you also realize your  _ boyfriend  _ designed that costume for you.”

“Would you stop calling him my-” Park began to snap, but then stopped himself after fully processing what the woman had just told him. A look of confusion crossed the hacker’s face as he turned around to face Renee. 

“Please tell me you’re joking,” 

To his dismay, the voidwalker shook her head. Park groaned, leaning back in his chair and covering his face with his hands.

“You straight up told him how much you hated the costume, didn’t you?” Renee questioned.

“Mhmm…”

“Damn, no wonder he was being so reckless. Usually when he gets upset, he gets all “kill happy” and starts going for kills instead of wins, if you know what I mean. It uhh…relieves his stress, or whatever,” Renee muttered. She looked over at Park, who was still in the same position as he was before, and sighed, “You’re gonna apologize to him, right?”

Park leaned forward in his chair, “How am I supposed to apologize?” he questioned in annoyance,  _ “Elliot, I love you, but your design tastes are shit, and I won’t be wearing that monstrosity of a costume.” _

There was a moment of silence after the two of them realized what the hacker had just said.

Renee couldn’t help but snicker when Park looked away in embarrassment, but quickly tried to hide her amusement, “Maybe take out the last three-fourths of what you just said, and try not to make it sound so aggressive, okay? I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but Elliot  _ totally  _ has a huge crush on you. I mean, why do you think he’s always trying to get so close to you, and even insisted on designing your Grand Soirée costume? He wasn’t trying to piss you off, he just wanted to give it a bit of that “Witt flare” so that you’d think of him when you wore it,” the woman explained.

“Well he certainly succeeded,” Park joked, eyeing the costume, then sighing, “Damnit, Renee… I’m really gonna make myself wear this thing to make him happy, aren’t I?”

“I was just gonna suggest wine and lube, but I mean…”

“Would you stop that!?”

Renee laughed again, standing up from her spot and walking towards the door. “Well, the second game should be about done. I’m gonna go check up on Natalie and get ready for dinner,” she said, opening the door, “Don’t screw up with Witt. It may not seem like it, but the guy’s really sensitive... I’m sure in more ways than one.”

Park’s face immediately flushed pink. 

“Renee-!”

But before he could finish yelling, the voidwalker phased away and down the hall, laughing and leaving a trail of blue light behind her.

~~~

It was the second day of the Grand Soirée, which meant it was the final day to participate in the Gold Rush Duos before the next game mode rotation started. Park was staring at himself in the mirror, a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. Despite the amount of love he got from his fans for showing off the Hype Beast costume Elliot designed for him, he still couldn’t help but feel out of place wearing it. He kept telling himself, “This is for Elliot, Tae Joon. Stop being a selfish bastard and just get on with it!”

The hacker took in a deep breath, facing away from his mirror and walking towards the door. To his surprise, when he opened it, Elliot was standing on the other side. Not being able to react quick enough, Elliot propelled his fist forward and into Park’s chest, causing the hacker to stumble backwards slightly. The other man hadn’t even been looking in his direction, but immediately did when he felt his hand feel flesh instead of a metal door. The trickster let out a gasp of surprise, and then the two legends were staring at each other, only a few inches apart, and both, once again, completely caught off guard.

“Park! Sorry about that. “I-I...umm…” Elliot’s voice trailed off. He looked the other male up and down, then smiled, “Whoa, you’re wearing the outfit!” he exclaimed, but then his smile faded again, “Why?”

Park didn’t answer immediately. He didn’t want to give Elliot any ideas that he cared about his feelings, because the last thing he needed was to get someone else he loved involved in his personal mess. Quickly, he came up with an excuse.

“I uhh, spoke with Renee yesterday, about what happened in that game…” Park explained, “She told me to wear the costume for the rest of the day to make it up to you.” 

Elliot didn’t say anything, and his expression was unreadable, which for whatever reason worried Park even more. Seconds passed, and one of them finally spoke up.

“I’m sorry about yesterday too,” Elliot sighed, looking around nervously, “I guess I was just really hurt when I found out how much you hated having to wear the outfit. The others told me it was a ricidi — redilic — ... bad idea, and it was, but I was just so excited to design your outfit that I didn’t even bother considering how much you hate colorful and flashy things.” 

There was another moment of silence, Park breaking the silence with a chuckle, “I guess my wardrobe is a bit dull, isn’t it?”

“T-That’s not what I meant! I mean, you look pretty damn good in everything you wear- Wait, shit, no… Ah, damnit, what I’m trying to say is, just don’t entirely hate me, okay kid? You can hate me a little, like you always do, or like a lot of other people do, but not 100 percent… Maybe like 25-ish percent-?”

“You’re rambling, old man,” Park interrupted, “And I don’t hate you.”

_ “I love you.”  _ is how he wanted to finish that sentence, but for his own sake and Elliot’s, he didn’t.

Elliot finally looked the hacker in the eyes and smiled, “So, you’re actually gonna wear the outfit? Because if you really hate it, you don’t have to-”

“Too late, I’ve made my choice,” Park interrupted once more, “I may think it looks ridiculous, but the fans seem to get a kick out of it. However, after this whole thing is over, never again.” The last part came out a bit harsher than Park intended, but Elliot didn’t seem hurt by it. 

Their conversation was cut short when Renee walked past them on her way down the hall and nudged Elliot hard in his back, causing the trickster to stumble forward into Park. The hacker caught himself before the two of them could fall onto the ground, their faces being dangerously close and dangerously flushed. He could hear see the voidwalker standing a few feet away and spectating the whole situation.

“Hurry it up, lovebirds. The match is starting soon,” she teased, waving her hand as she continued to make her way down the hall. Quickly, Elliot recovered himself and made a mad dash down the hall, too embarrassed by the situation to even apologize to Park.

“Renee, I swear I’m going to kill you!” the trickster yelled out, chasing his friend down the hall.

Park stood dumbfounded in his room. He couldn’t believe the amount of times he let himself get caught off guard within the past 24 hours, and it seriously needed to stop. However, deep down, he knew it wasn’t going to. After all, Renee knew about one of his many secrets, and he was mentally kicking himself for letting his feelings for the trickster get to a point he didn’t want them to.

Well, more like a point they  _ shouldn’t _ have...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! What are your favorite ships? Which ones should I write about next? I can't wait to write about the next prompt ^_^


End file.
